User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Or maybe it was a more emotion driven story that you're wondering about what went wrong. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Hello, I tried to upload a story and my internet browser crashed. I thought I'd clicked cancel but it was submitted twice on accident. I didn't want it to seem like I was spamming and would like to know if I can try to resubmit my ritualpasta (managed to save it on my computer before the internet went haywire). Thanks, AiyanaNyx (talk) 19:24, January 14, 2017 (UTC)AiyanaNyx Hi, I 100 percent doubt you remember me. I wrote a story a couple of years ago when I was a 14 year old, and it was completely ridiculous. Anyway you deleted it and I am pretty sure my childish mind went its course. Even though I doubt you remember it, I came across this wiki remembering how much of an idiot I was. So not only to you, but to other administrators of this website, I show my deepest apologies, even though I really doubt you remember. I basically got pissed and swore at the people who were taking it down, and I am pretty sure it was the worlds worst creepypasta anyway lol. You know your way around this wiki, right? Yup. It's me asking an admin for yet another favour, this one about undone edits. I was just wondering if there was a template that could allow me to view the edits I have undone as well as the ones I've made. I don't expect you to create a new template or anything, just wondering if there is a way. I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ' 00:52, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :Nevermind, I might do some more searching around. Don't waste your time. :I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 01:34, January 16, 2017 (UTC) ::It's not that I'm trying to re-apply for Rollback (at least not until I get ~450 edits or am recommended it by anyone), I just thought that it would be something I'd like to keep track of. ::I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ''' 02:42, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, I just decided that looking through the edits I had made on the stories that hadn't been deleted was an easier way to do that (there is about a 100 edit discrepancy between my badges and my listed edits). Thanks for the advice though, I'll be sure to take it into account. :::One funny thing I've noticed is that Rollback requires more article edits than adminship. I guess this wiki used to get so many RB requests that you had to up it from 200. :::I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ' 02:50, January 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::Nevermind, I thought the admin requirements were 600 edits, 400 on articles. As for VCROC, isn't there something like that now? a content moderator or something? ::::I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 03:01, January 16, 2017 (UTC) I thought Dupin was the mini admin here. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 05:01, January 16, 2017 (UTC) It would be hard for him to hear me from down there. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 05:30, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Hi I was wondering why my page was considered unfinished? It was called Captain's Log Hi, I was wondering why my page "captain's log" was considered unfinished? Sorry to repost this, I forgot to leave the tildes Awaymsg (talk) 17:54, January 16, 2017 (UTC) It implies that their expedition was to carry out some sort of experiment involving human sacrifice, at some specific location in the mountains. The experiment unexpectedly causes the captain to become strong at the expense of the others in the party. I feel that all of the details can be gleaned from within the writing. I wanted it to be as if you are glimpsing into a single journal entry and piecing together the context. Anyways, thx for the response '''Awaymsg (talk) 19:19, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Two questions First: Is there a reason why there's no cancel button when you edit a page or there is a button and I'm just too stupid to see it? Second: While I was digging a few pages to find memorable quotes about me, I found this again. I thought it was sub-par and was going to be deleted, but ended up overlooked. What do you think? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 20:44, January 18, 2017 (UTC)